villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
One-Eyes
The One-Eyes are a race of humanoid demon warriors, lead by the ruthless commander, King One-Eye. They appear as the secondary villains in the animated film, The Thief and the Cobbler. A group of fearsome warriors, sought to destroy and conquer any kingdom they would decide. The One-Eyes are heavily featured in the villains wars. Members: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part One: * King One-Eye (Leader of the faction) ** One-Eye Warriors * Zigzag Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two (Round 1): * King One-Eye (Former Leader, Deceased by Shan-Yu) ** One-Eye Warriors (Former Members of the One-Eye, Current Members of Shan-Yu's alliance) ** Slave Women (Former Members, Unknown fate of them) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two (Round 15): * Shan-Yu ** One-Eye Warriors Non-Disney Villains Tournament (Round 1 -4): * King One-Eye (Leader of the faction) ** One-Eye Warriors ** Slave Women * Zigzag ** Phido Non-Disney Villains Tournament (Round 4- 7): * King One-Eye (Leader of the faction) ** One-Eye Warriors ** Slave Women * Zigzag ** Phido * Tzekel Kan Non-Disney Villains Tournament (Round 7 - 10): * King One-Eye (Former Leader, Deceased by Ruber) ** One-Eye Warriors (Former Members, Unknown fate of them) ** Slave Women (Former Members, Unknown fate of them) * Zigzag (Former Member, Fall into a pit by Ruber) ** Phido (Former Member, Unknown fate of him) * Tzekel Kan (Former Member, Turned Traitor and side with Eris and Ruber) * Goblin Alliance (Former faction, fallen to Eris and Ruber) ** Prince Froglip (Former Member, Deceased by Eris, through her disguise as Evil Sinbad) *** Goblin Queen (Former Member, Unknown fate of her) *** Goblin King (Former Member, Unknown fate of him) *** Goblin Warriors (Former Member, Unknown fate of them) ** Queen Gnorga (Former Member, Transported to parts unknown) *** King Llort (Former Member, Unknown fate of him) *** Queen Gnorga's Dog (Former Member, Unknown fate of it) Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Non-Disney Villains Tournament Origins of the One-Eyes Originally humans, King One-Eye assumes the form of demon warmonger, when Eris rips out his eye, in order to save Pharaoh Rameses. Lustful for vengeance, King One-Eye builts a massive army, in which all of his soldiers are identical to him. Rising Power When the time has eventually come, King One-Eye sends his trusted adviser to negotiate with Rameses, hoping that he would ally with the ruler of Egypt. This attempt fails, as Rameses refuses to let the One-Eyes live on his empire, especially since he the pharaoh had a traumatic childhood with the demon race. King One-Eye then promises that he would take Egypt by force, though aquiring enough warriors and power. He, thus, recruits the shaman, Tzekel Kan, the latter being humiliated by the Egyptian forces. In addition, he takes the Goblin Alliance, comprised by Prince Froglip and Queen Gnorga, to his aid. A Tragic Fall Despite his overgrowing army, King One-Eye's era comes to an end, when Ruber, backed up by Eris, invade the empire of the One-Eyes. At first, the One-Eye sends Zigzag to deal with the knight, only to be knocked out in a pit. One-Eye then steps in the fray by bashing Ruber with a massive weight. He then grabs a mace, hoping that it would crush the knight's head. To One-Eye' surprise, Ruber catches the mace and toss it. The demon king has barely enough time to scream, as Ruber plummets the One-Eye from a cliff to his apparent demise. On the other side, the Goblin Alliance stand up against Eris. However, the goddess assumes the form of a soldier, distracting long enough the goblin prince, so that she would creep from behind and knock him off from a cliff, sharing the same fate with the One-Eye. An outraged Gnorga then steps in the fray, only to be turned into a rosebuss by the goddess' abilities. Eris then summons a tornado, that sucks Gnorga to parts unknown. With all of his allies defeated, the last of the One-Eyes, Tzekel Kan settles down and joins Eris' faction, even though she was his original enemy at the first place. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Alliance With Egypt One-Eye sends Zigzag, his negotiator, on Egypt, ruled by Pharaoh Rameses, in a proposal to join forces. Rameses reluctantly accepts his offer, through Zigzag, having suffered a great loss, against the Atlantean fleet, led by the Ocean Master. Heroes Vs Villains War An Offer from a Sorceress Spending their time outside of the warfare that follows, the One-Eye warriors bring before One-Eye himself, two emissaries, Zigzag and Ommadon, sent by Maleficent to recruit the One-Eye into their services. with One-Eye agreeing to their offering. Gallery: Original One-Eye.jpg|King One-Eye (Leader of the One-Eyes) Zigzag.jpg|Zigzag (Advisor of King One-Eye) Char 11537.jpg|Phido (Pet-Sidekick of Zigzag) Zigzag's Horse.png|Zigzag's Horse (Zigzag's Steed) King One Eye's Army.jpg|King One-Eye's Warriors (Identical Soldiers of King One-Eye) Alligators (The Thief and the Cobbler).jpg|King One-Eye's Alligators (Animal Sidekicks of King One-Eye) Slave Women and King One-Eye.jpg|Slave Women of King One-Eye (Servants of King One-Eye) Non-Disney Villains Tournament The One-Eyes: One-Eye.jpg|King One-Eye (Leader of the One-Eyes) Zigzag.jpg|Zigzag (Advisor of King One-Eye) Char 11537.jpg|Phido (Pet-Sidekick of Zigzag) Zigzag's Horse.png|Horse (Zigzag's Steed) King One Eye's Army.jpg|King One-Eye's Warriors (Identical Soldiers of King One-Eye) Alligators (The Thief and the Cobbler).jpg|King One-Eye's Alligators (Animal Sidekicks of King One-Eye) Slave Women and King One-Eye.jpg|Slave Women of King One-Eye (Servants of King One-Eye) Tzekel Kan-0.jpg|[[Tzekel Kan] (Recruit of the One-Eyes) Goblin Alliance.jpg The Goblin Alliance: Prince froglip.jpg|Prince Froglip (Prince of the Goblins, Partner of Queen Gnorga, and Member of the One-Eyes) Troll10.jpg|Queen Gnorga (Partner of Prince Froglip, Queen of Trolls, and Member of the One-Eyes) Goblin King.jpg|Goblin King (Father of Prince Froglip, Husband of the Goblin Queen, Second Commander of the Goblins, and, Possibly, Member of the One-Eyes) Goblin Queen.jpg|Goblin Queen (Mother of Prince Froglip, Wife of the Goblin King, Second Commander of the Goblins, and Possibly, Member of the One-Eyes) Prince_Froglip's_Goblins.jpg|Prince Froglip's Goblins (Warriors of Prince Froglip) Gnorga and his Dog.png|Gnorga's Dog (Pet-Sidekick of Queen Gnorga) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Demons Category:Factions Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Snow Queen's Alliance Category:The One-Eyes Category:King One-Eye's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Thief and the Cobbler Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Category:Pages with Origins Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War